


Those We Protect

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Iverson's thoughts on the Garrison kids, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, headcanon based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: ...and those we failed to protect.Musings on the Galaxy Garrison and the man in charge of it. Drabble.





	Those We Protect

Commander Iverson of the Galaxy Garrison wasn't a complete idiot, despite what some might think of him. He knew most of what went on in the halls of the complex, both official and unofficial, and knew what the children he was helping to shape got up to when they thought they were scott free. When a certain mission went belly up, when they lost three of their own to the Galra, he knew.

When the brightest pilot they had in training had issue after issue after issue, Iverson was the one to let him go. Keith couldn't be allowed to compromise what was happening, and he would do far more damage in the Garrison than outside it, at least as far as he could see. (Son, move on, Shiro isn't coming home.)

When Katie Holt broke into the building, and used his own computer to try to get information, he knew, though he had to stop her for her own good. The knowledge of other species being among the stars wasn't something that the world at large needed to know just yet, for all that it might bring the girl some peace of mind. And for that, he had to ban her from the premises. (I'm sorry, child, but your family is gone, even if they're not dead. I'm so sorry.)

When one of the cargo pilots were moved to the fighter pilot division, Iverson wasted no time in making sure that he knew where he stood -- he was the dead last and would always be. It was a stroke of luck that he was here. (Please, please child, don't waste this opportunity, you have so much potential, don't screw things up!)

When a young boy named 'Pidge Gunderson' arrived, he saw through it immediately, but didn't comment, turning a blind eye to it to allow the child to begin her studies at the Garrison. She had a bright mind, and it would be useful in the future. And this way, this way he could at least keep an eye on the girl, could prevent her from breaking into things that she really didn't need to see.

Not yet.

(Not ever, if he had any say in things, he didn't want to harm the girl, she was determined and intelligent and damnit they needed more like her in this cesspit called the military.)

When three children were out of the barracks after dark, when they were outside and unable to be found, he knew -- he knew -- they wouldn't be seen again. Either they would be caught, or they would flee. And his heart broke. (So much potential gone to waste, please, please kids, don't come back, don't make me have to take you out for knowing too much, don't break this old man's heart.)

When Shiro was discovered to be back, his heart leapt with joy, but he couldn't look like it. He couldn't appear as anything but the gruff, tired old man he really was. He never wanted to hurt the young man he'd thought of as a prized pupil, a rising star in the world. But...he knew too much, he couldn't be left to wander on his own.

When Keith came in, and rescued Shiro, he was so relieved. There was the sure knowledge that he would be yelled at for it later, but he could handle it. It was better for him to be caught in this than for those kids, those five precious kids who had families (even if their only family was each other), those kids who had so much to give the world.

And when they never returned, there was a sadness in his eyes, even as he outwardly raged towards those who remained, trying to scare them into not being so foolish (so reckless, so brave) as those others had been, those children who had gone off and died (had gone off to God knows where, he only hoped they were safe).

When he was asked why he hadn't retired yet, his answer was simple.

"I've got too much to do here."

There were those he failed to protect, but he would keep on trying to protect those he could until it wasn't necessary anymore.


End file.
